An Arrangement Of Moments
by DegenerateRebel
Summary: Music related drabbles. Aprox 150 words each, relating to Tsuna and his Guardians.


**A friend gave me this idea to try. I orginally tried to suffle my music and write the drabblish paragraphs to the songs that came up. It didn't work, I have too much instrumental on my MP3. So I selected them instead, I'm not paricularly confident about the results though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, never did, never will. :(****

* * *

**

Tsunayoshi Sawada - Miniature Disasters (KT Tunstall)

All of Namimori knew him as Dame-Tsuna, in fact, it wouldn't surprise him if the entire of Japan knew him as that. It was the little things that made people view him as a disaster waiting to happen. If he wasn't failing at school, he was tripping over his own feet, he could be as clumsy as Dino at times. It wasn't until Reborn arrived with his Spartan training techniques that he began to improve. However he still found himself facing disaster every morning that he woke up. If Lambo wasn't winding up the other guardians, or Gokudera wasn't yelling at Yamamoto, then it would be Hibari, who would stop him as soon as he entered the classroom, as Tsuna had somehow managed to break of the door handle to the room. As Hibari muttered "kamikorosu", Tsuna knew it would be these miniature disasters that would be the death of him.

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera - Hurricane Drunk (Florence & The Machine)**

If there was one thing that Gokudera feared, it was that Tsuna would replace him with Yamamoto as his right-hand man, and he was particularly worried about this thought right now. He had badly screwed up his last 3 missions, resulting in Tsuna having to send Yamamoto out to go and fix up the mess he had made. As Gokudera looked up from his seat at the bar, glass of whiskey in hand, he noticed Yamamoto with Tsuna, downing the last of the whiskey, he caught the barman's attention and asked for a refill. He looked back towards Tsuna and Yamamoto and saw that Tsuna was heading over to him. Gokudera braced himself for what he was certain would happen. Tsuna was going to give the right-hand man job to Yamamoto. There was no way he could keep his position after that last screw up.

All Tsuna said as he walked by him was "Gokudera-kun, you shouldn't drink so much alcohol, it will affect your liver."

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto - In For The Kill (La Roux)**

Reborn had said he was the most cut out to be a skilled assassin. He had managed to impress Squalo, and could now hold his own in a full out battle with him. Today Tsuna had sent him out to assist Gokudera with preventing an uprising in a rival mafia family. According to Tsuna, the rival family had discovered that Gokudera was a Vongola spy sent to the monitor them, and now they had him locked up somewhere in their base. Yamamoto swiftly cut down anyone who stood in his way until he reached the cell Gokudera was being kept in. Taking the keys from the guard he had knocked down he unlocked the door and grabbed Gokudera. "Baseball idiot! Don't pull on my arm like that" Yamamoto removed his hand from Gokudera's arm and grabbed his hand instead. He swiftly pulled Gokudera along behind him through the maze of corridors, to the exit, where they both knew that they would have to fight the guards that would have accumulated to prevent them escaping.

* * *

**Ryohei Sasagawa - Eye Of The Tiger (Survivor)**

Lussuria had offered him a chance to train him in Muay Thai, although he had refused, being comfortable enough with his own boxing skills. He still trained with Lussuria, as it allowed him to become more competent when adapting to different situations, something that often came in handy when he was fighting as he could attack people without causing them serious life threatening harm. He still entered boxing competitions and Lussuria would still turn up occasionally to his watch his boxing matches. Ryohei was now the national champion in Japan, and Lussuria was trying to convince him to compete at an international level. Although he had entertained the idea of competing internationally, doing so would mean he would have to leave Sawada for extended periods of time and would not be able to protect the family, or his beloved sister, Kyoko. His pride for protecting them would always come before the glory of winning a trophy.

* * *

**Lambo - Kids (MGMT)**

Lambo was a noisy child. He knew that. Stupidera was always telling him so. Mostly everybody seemed to tolerate the noise he made, and he got plenty of attention from the girls and Tsuna. However it seemed today everybody was ignoring him, and it was his birthday! Having pestered everyone he could find and having to listen to the same response over and over "I'm sorry Lambo, I'm busy right now." Lambo had gone to sulk in Tsuna's room. Even Nana had told him she could play with him as she was busy as well, that had never happened before. Around 4pm Tsuna came upstairs to see where he was. One strop later found Lambo blindfolded and being carried downstairs by Tsuna. He was placed on one of the seats as Tsuna removed the blindfold. As he opened his eyes he was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday Lambo!"

* * *

**Kyouya Hibari - Teeth (Lady Gaga)**

"Kamikorosu" was Hibari's well known catchphrase. He was feared by all of the herbivores throughout all of Namimori, and he like to consider himself as the top carnivore. Everybody else was food in his eyes. Despite his catchphrase meaning "I'll bite you to death" Hibari had only ever bitten anybody once. When he was younger his mother had tried to force him to eat some lettuce. Lettuce was for herbivores, so he had bitten her hand instead. Aside from being told by his mother not to bite the hand that feeds you, he found that skin tasted nasty, worse then lettuce in fact. So when he was older he decided to let his Tonfa's be his teeth, they were clearly visible to all and it meant that his lovely pristine white teeth in his mouth, did not have to come into contact with anyone. His Tonfa's would bite the herbivores instead.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo - Disturbia (Rihanna)**

Mukuro liked using his illusions to mentally disturb people. It was amusing to watch the look of shock and disgust and Tsunayoshi face as he planted images of Natsu and Bester cuddling up together in his head. Or Hibari's angry expression when he created and illusion of Hibird being eaten by Uri. Gokudera probably didn't appreciate the joke when he caught Hibari engaged in a one-on-one fight with his cat. Uri later ended up in the care of Ryohei's kangaroo. He also used his illusions to scare people, such as making that little lightening guardian believe that his hair was full of spiders. Tsuna disapproved, but Mukuro believed the noisy child deserved it after saying his hair looked like a pineapple. Mukuro didn't always use his illusions to torment people. He occasionally used them to create nice little serene areas for Chrome, Ken and Chikusa, his loyal subordinates who could truly appreciated the beauty of his illusions, especially since he believed that he had disturbed them enough during their short lives. Kufufu.

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro - Girl With One Eye (Florence & The Machine)**

Ken always hated it if she went anywhere near his food. It wasn't as if she was going to eat it or take it from him. She had once tripped over a hole in the floor, and to stop herself falling over she had put her hand out in an attempt to grab on to the table, and she her hand had gone in to Ken's pineapple and cherry pie. Unfortunately Ken and Chikusa had to walk in at that precise moment. Ken had yelled at her about stealing his food, which was not her intention, she hated pineapple. When she tried to explain that she had tripped over, Ken ignored, it wasn't until Chikusa pointed out that because she only had one eye, she lacked the wide ranging view they had, and so it was highly likely that she had tripped because she couldn't see the dip in the floor. Ken did forgive her. But she had to go out and buy him another pie.

* * *

**I may do more characters, perhaps Giotto and his guardians, and the Varia. Any flames will be used to cook some Tsuna...I mean tuna.**


End file.
